


Happy Birthday

by beautywind



Series: Have A Nice Life [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 今天是Riz Ahmed的生日唷，所以要來獻上生日賀文。搭配那天看到的色氣蝴蝶結衣服，結果生日壽星被肏得亂七八糟，不知道到底誰在過生日23333感謝 J姿一同獻圖替Riz慶生唷，兩種姿勢都實在太美味了，觸手就是能為所欲為，卡總太適合白色了呼呼圖請走：https://www.plurk.com/p/n2gzhv





	Happy Birthday

「明天是什麼日子，你知道嗎？」

面對共生體的提問，坐在沙發內審閱公文的卡爾頓回答是12月1日，這樣簡潔的答案並不能滿足暴亂，他強勢抽走宿主的文件，要卡爾頓再好好想想。

「明天除了是週六以外……就是我的生日吧？我想不到別的答案了。」伸手想跟共生體拿回文件的卡爾頓希望今天能解決完所有的審批，然而暴亂卻把文件舉得更高，彷彿不滿意他的答案，卡爾頓嘆了一口氣表明如果共生體能直接告訴他遺忘了什麼，他會很感謝的。

「你們人類不是最愛慶祝節日？你都說明天是你的生日，卻完全沒有安排？」暴亂回想起寄生過的宿主們，不論是小孩或是大人，生日大抵上不外乎邀約親友來家慶祝、收禮、吃飯，就連卡爾頓幼年也是有過慶生的，但從他母親過世以後，幾乎就未見相關的記憶了。

「準備跟善後都很浪費時間，我目前也沒時間跟心力想這些，跟爸爸吃個午飯就好了。」卡爾頓眨了眨那雙不久前才修好的美眸，語氣平淡得一點也不像個壽星，共生體似乎覺得很無趣，把公文還給宿主之後開始用起他專屬的筆電。

卡爾頓原本以為話題就到此為止，直到快遞在隔天下午送來一個包裹。

「這是……什麼？」卡爾頓拆開包裝，裡面是一條很奇妙又很長的白色緞帶，絕對不是拿來包紮用的醫療繃帶，大小差太多、質感也不對；這到底能拿來幹麻？裝飾聖誕樹嗎？寄錯了嗎？

「這是送給你的生日禮物，快點穿上。」從後頸泌出的鐵灰色頭型的暴亂聽上去很愉悅，看來這個低賤種族也不無可取之處，送貨效率倒還不錯。

卡爾頓卻直接把白色緞帶當繃帶纏了，才纏沒兩圈他的共生體就大喊才不是這樣弄！又不是要當木乃伊，而且衣服沒脫光是怎樣？！

從後背泌出更多的黏液形成數條觸手，三兩下就把宿主過多的衣服剝光，接著以更快的速度讓原本只是條過長的緞帶，以十分有技巧的方式在卡爾頓身上纏成一件勉強能算是「衣服」的樣式，還在宿主胸前打了一個大大的蝴蝶結。

緞帶前方雖然柔軟的包覆卡爾頓的陰莖、陰囊，但是後面像條細繩卡在他的股溝裡，這根本比赤身裸體還要羞恥，被暴亂推到連身鏡前面的卡爾頓耳根都紅了，這件根本不是能外出穿的衣服吧，每走一步都能清晰感覺卡在股縫間的緞帶，違和感讓習慣穿很多的卡爾頓跼促不安的問能否換下了？

「你對我送你的東西有什麼意見嗎？」那對純白色的雙眼微微瞇起，似乎很不滿卡爾頓才穿沒幾分鐘就想拿下的念頭。

「不，你送我什麼都很好，只是……這樣我反而看起來像禮物呀？壽星才是應該要在生日當天拆禮物的人才對，至少以人類的習慣而言是這樣。」卡爾頓一臉為難的輕扯胸前蝴蝶結的緞帶，好像沒辦法那麼輕易弄開，這一整條是跟後背的那個結捆在一起的吧？牽一髮而動全身，這樣反而只能請暴亂替他脫下了。

暴亂語氣上揚的喔了一聲，尾音還拖得很長像是聽到什麼有趣的事情，他伸出黏液輕巧的挑起卡爾頓的下顎道：「只有你們人類才有生日這種事情，不論是動物還是共生體都是睜眼那天起只記得要存活，誰還會記得自己是哪天誕生的？每一個存活下來的日子，對我們而言都是無上的喜悅，大概就只有你們人類這麼無聊……不過，既然我跟你已是一體，我有必要深入了解人類的習性，從今天開始，你的生日即是我的生日，這就解決你剛剛的疑問，我是壽星，所以我可以拆禮物。」

「不，那個請等一下……」卡爾頓無畏於共生體被打斷要做的事情時散發的不悅氣息，開口續問暴亂這樣就可以了嗎？不需要什麼其他的禮物？大餐？他可以去張羅。

面對毫不在意自己生日怎麼過，卻非常在意胡亂決定生日日期的共生體要怎麼過的宿主，暴亂笑得很是愉悅，幻化一半人形的他伸手將卡爾頓摟得更近，低沉的嗓音像是醇烈的美酒澆灌在卡爾頓耳內：「你是質疑我挑選的生日禮物不夠好？眼光太差嗎？」

卡爾頓猛搖頭表示他沒有那個意思，居高臨下的暴亂伸出舌頭獎勵似的舔了舔宿主的臉頰道：「那麼，你要做的事情就是祝我生日快樂，這樣就好。」

灰色的黏液如水流般遊走於蜜色的肌膚上，明明衣服都沒有鬆動一絲一毫，卻一點也不影響暴亂的行動，卡爾頓顫抖的忍住呻吟，只有在黏液稍微擦過他的乳頭時鼻息會加重些許，隨後他被轉過身去，暴亂要他仔細看著拆禮物的過程，滿意於宿主體溫微微升高的同時，匯聚的黏液在緞帶內側包住卡爾頓微微勃起的陰莖。

「嗚、嗯……」黏液很有技巧的在不鬆開緞帶的前提下套弄著宿主的陰莖，逐漸溼潤的龜頭將緞帶弄出一圈水漬，完全勃起的陰莖受限於勒緊的繃帶無法完全舒展，有點難受的卡爾頓卻未有跟暴亂求助的念頭，忍耐的樣子惹得暴亂更想捉弄他，黏液滑到蝴蝶結下方愛撫兩顆乳頭，逼出卡爾頓慌亂的抽氣，伴隨底下越漸加快的套弄，雙腿打顫的宿主表示自己快射了，染上薄霧的棕眸在仰起頭時與細長的白色雙眼對視，而後在共生體應允下，卡爾頓顫抖著射在緞帶衣內，精液沿著他的柱身往下滑動，濡濕同樣被裹在衣內的陰囊。

就在卡爾頓還在喘息時，另外一條黏液擠開卡在臀縫內的緞帶，在穴口周圍磨蹭幾下後便流了進去，身體還很敏感的卡爾頓咿嗚一聲，下意識夾緊後穴，這自然無法阻止能隨意改變形狀的黏液，只是把黏液推得更裡面，於此同時，更多的黏液從他的腿側、腰側泌出，就在自己被摁跪在地時，過多的黏液甚至已先在冰冷的地板上聚成一張灰色的軟墊，不知何時幻化人形的暴亂從卡爾頓身後探頭，過長的舌頭像條細長的圍巾在卡爾頓的下顎及脖頸間遊走，白色緞帶稍微鬆開的時候，在卡爾頓體內探索的黏液便脹大一圈，逼得宿主發出呻吟同時身體往前傾像是要逃走般，然而右手跟左踝已深陷黏液中根本動彈不得的卡爾頓只能任人擺佈，乳頭甚至狠狠被夾緊像是懲罰他一樣。

「啊！啊……嗚、嗯啊……」當另外一條黏液也刻意從被塞住的肛門口鑽入時，受驚的卡爾頓弓起身子，卻只是陷入貼在自己身後的鐵灰胸膛內，無處可逃的卡爾頓前後都被玩弄著，汗水不斷從他的額際滑落，當他感覺又快去的時候，暴亂卻堵住他的前端表示太快了，然而在後穴內的黏液匯成一條變得更加粗壯卻繼續頂著男人敏感的前列腺，逼得宿主開口跟他求饒。

「嗚、暴亂……拜託……我想、射……」卡爾頓感覺腿根都在打顫，想射不能射的感覺很難受，他巍顫顫回頭用著含淚的雙眼哀求共生體，然而與他期望相反的，原本包住自己陰莖的黏液全部撤除，只剩一點點留在馬眼孔的形成塞套，後穴的黏液也停下不動，原本已經累積到一定程度的快感無處可去，無所適從的卡爾頓眼淚都快掉出來，他做錯了什麼嗎？

「你還沒祝我生日快樂。」暴亂的舌頭有一下沒一下舔舐著宿主出汗的美肌，少量的黏液也在擠壓著男人的胸口跟乳頭，但這點程度的刺激跟剛剛完全沒辦法相提並論，只是撩得卡爾頓更加焦躁難受而已。

當卡爾頓乖順的說出共生體想聽的話時，腦內響起一聲做得很好的同時，巨大的擬態陰莖便毫無預警的插入卡爾頓的後穴。

破碎的呻吟從卡爾頓喉頭擠出，頭皮一陣發麻幾乎被插射的卡爾頓卻無法如願，被撐到極限的小穴周圍的皺摺幾近拉平，當暴亂抽插起來的時候，卡爾頓發出小動物般可憐的哀鳴，全身好熱、好燙，腦子幾乎是空白一片，無法思考的卡爾頓無意識的伸手往後想抓個依靠，比他還要巨大數倍的灰色掌心握住了男人的左手，暴亂喜歡男人脆弱無助的時候倚靠自己的模樣，這些眼淚、喘息和求饒的模樣都只有他知道。

「嗚嗚！啊、哈啊……太快、等一……啊！」感覺體內的陰莖又脹大一圈，卡爾頓覺得自己都快要被捅破了，腸壁都被擠壓到幾乎沒有任何縫隙，每抽插一次都會泌出更多黏液讓交合更加順暢，龜頭一直撞擊他的精囊，在抽離時又會順便壓迫到前列腺，噗滋噗滋的淫靡水聲此起彼落，聽得卡爾頓耳根一路紅到後頸。

卡爾頓硬挺的陰莖隨著身後逐漸加快的撞擊而在空中不斷激烈的抖動著，過多的黏液固定住他的腰際、他的髖骨、他的腿，就是沒有半條去照顧他漲紅都冒出一條條青筋的陰莖；鬆開的白色綢緞已起不到任何遮蔽作用，只剩還維持完整之姿的蝴蝶結掛在卡爾頓的腰側，隨著一次又一次的撞擊不斷往下滑動，但黏液巧妙的把蝴蝶結與鬆開的緞帶與卡爾頓的陰莖隔開，就是不讓任何衣物有摩擦到男人肉棒的機會。

明明被如此冷落，但奇怪的是，當暴亂持續頂弄他體內的該處時，一股應該要被套弄陰莖時才會產生的射精欲望卻也逐漸累積，卡爾頓呼吸逐漸紊亂，斗大的淚珠在暴亂再一次頂到深處時被撞出眼眶，混著汗水沿著鼻樑不斷滑下，他要不行了、好想出來……

「這是插射，卡爾頓，用你的身體好好記住。」腦內響起的聲音如此傲慢，顫抖到說不出話的卡爾頓只能點點頭，只有笨蛋才需要別人重複第二次。

感覺到宿主的身體已到極限，擬態龜頭再一次重重貼著腸壁撞擊精囊時同時在下方泌出一塊顆粒卡在前列腺的部位，兩方同時旋轉之下，卡爾頓瞪大那雙略微失神的棕眸尖叫出聲，於此同時一直卡在馬眼的黏液解開束縛，累積已久的白濁像是男人拔高的語調飛濺得又高又遠，然而每一滴墜落的精液最後都被鐵灰色的黏液牢牢接收，他的、卡爾頓從頭到腳，甚至任何一滴體液，都是他的。

暴亂滿意的感覺高潮中的小穴不斷收緊像是祈求他把熱液射出來一樣，直到暴亂真的這麼做的時候，已承受不了更多快感的卡爾頓嚶嗚幾聲，疲軟的陰莖前端被灌滿後穴的熱液逼得再滲出幾滴殘精，像是倒不乾淨的牛奶罐那般，灰色的黏液稍微圈緊紅透的龜頭，將剩餘幾滴也擠了出來。

「哈啊、啊……」就在喘息不已的卡爾頓以為已經結束的時候，原本固定右手及腳踝的黏液逆流爬行而上，在親吻他汗溼肌膚的同時舉起動彈不得的宿主，將之轉了半圈，怕掉下去的卡爾頓立刻環住暴亂的脖頸，當他感覺灼熱的勃發還抵著自己的後穴時，覺得自己沒辦法承受更多的卡爾頓試圖想跟暴亂講理。

「等、等等……人類的習慣，來自同一人的禮物通常只會有一個，所以……嗚！」被打斷的卡爾頓臉頰被溼熱的舌頭舔弄著，在小穴外圍頂弄的黏液分裂成數條細小的觸手揉按著肛口周圍的皺摺，卡爾頓必須要非常集中精神才能無視這樣的愛撫，將未竟的話講完。

「但是卡爾頓，你別忘記了，你自己也是壽星，我就是你的禮物，乖乖收下吧。」暴亂的大掌一邊扣住卡爾頓的側腰，一邊將男人的腿分得更開，接著扣緊宿主的腿根狠狠往下坐，被第一輪性愛插得又溼又軟的小穴毫無障礙的將碩大的陰莖含入大半，方才灌在內部的大量白色擬態精液全數噗滋滋被擠出後穴。

這樣的姿勢比方才還頂到腸道更深處，卡爾頓有那麼一瞬間都以為自己要壞掉了，然而耳畔響起的聲音像是最有力的保證：「不會壞的，你是我看上的宿主。」

語落他的身體又被黏液抬得更高，擬態龜頭都快脫離小穴，只剩一點點卡在肛口時又失速的往下坐，腸壁一吋吋被擠開，反覆被用個幾次卡爾頓已經哭了出來，黏液在他的裸背上遊走，舔舐每一滴因性愛泌出的汗水，當碩大的龜頭親吻最深處的乙狀結腸時，尖銳的刺痛迫使清醒不少的卡爾頓出聲喊疼，手臂甚至陷入暴亂的肩頸表達真切的不適。

然而暴亂的回應是把男人抓得更緊不讓他掙脫，指尖甚至都掐入卡爾頓的腿肉及後腰帶來壓迫的鈍痛，從卡爾頓腰側泌出的大量黏液沿著男人的恥骨滑下，套弄半軟的陰莖，在後穴抽插的陰莖也在中後段突出兩顆大小剛好的顆粒，每當插入及抽出時分別會卡到宿主的精囊及前列腺，透過同時刺激其他三處轉移卡爾頓的疼痛，直到男人的身體為他展開，大腦分泌的大量腦內啡及多巴胺讓暴亂更加舒服的嘆息，他就說沒有人能比卡爾頓更棒了，像是要給對方獎勵似的，塞在男人後穴的陰莖又脹大一圈，旋轉的顆粒深深陷入腸壁無間歇擠壓著前列腺與精囊，龜頭前端也分岔出好幾個口不斷親吻著乙狀結腸，過多的快感讓卡爾頓哭到嗓子都啞了，來不及吞嚥的口水沿著他的嘴角滑下，腦子一片空白不知道自己在幹麻的他只能緊緊摟住暴亂，任憑對方一下又一下侵犯著自己，直到他覺得心臟快要從嘴巴跳出來似的，要不行了、不行了……

卡爾頓硬挺的前端大量泌出透明的液體，明明已經高潮了陰莖卻沒有軟下，還能再插一陣子，暴亂是這麼說的，隨後加快抽插的速度，插得宿主的每一吋軟糜的腸肉顫抖不已，只能分泌出更多腸液迎合下一次的進犯，隨著陰莖每一次的拔出都會帶出精液、腸液及黏液，因為抽插的頻率太過密集，甚至在穴口形成一圈綿密的奶泡。

「啊、啊哈……拜託、我真的……沒辦法、嗚嗚……又要去了、要去了……啊啊……！」在暴亂最後一次挺到深處時，白色的精液隨著宿主的哭喊像繩索般拋濺而出，全部噴在兩人的胸腹上，已經失神的卡爾頓抽顫著承受暴亂最後幾次的索取，灌入體內的熱液是那般滾燙，靠在暴亂頸窩的宿主嗚咽得像是受傷的小動物般，灰色的大掌忍不住撫摸男人的後頸，直到宿主脫力要睡著前，在他耳邊輕聲呢喃。

「生日快樂，我最美麗的宿主。」

完

後記：

寫完不知道到底誰在過生日233333

起因看到這個網址的衣服：<https://sports.ettoday.net/news/754539>

結果跟J姿聊天，剛好碰上里茲的生日快到了，就決定結合有點無恥的梗，讓暴亂霸道總裁將穿上這樣色氣誘惑滿點的卡爾頓吃掉，什麼？沒有不公平啊，暴總何時想過生日就讓他過啊、想拆禮物就拆禮物（幹

是說學會網路購物的暴亂真是厲害呢（毆）。

總之感謝J姿畫了很色及一次滿足三個願望的三連圖！白色真的很適合卡爾頓！

俗話說生日壽星就是要被肏翻，這是自古不變的道理（被打）

很高興這次還是能跟J姿合作唷，她美美的圖請走這：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n2gzhv>

一定要去看喔！(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

總之，祝Riz生日快樂唷！

By舞飛音


End file.
